A vehicle is an apparatus configured to move a user in the user's desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
A vehicle may be provided with various types of lamps. In general, the vehicle includes various vehicle lamps to provide illumination of object near the vehicle, and to notify a driving state of the vehicle to other vehicles or pedestrians.
Example of the various types of lamp include a head lamp outputting light to a front side to facilitate outward visibility of a driver, a brake lamp for indicating application of a brake, and turn indicator lamps for indicating direction of a turn.
Various types of sensors and electronic devices may be provided in the vehicle to enhance user convenience. For example, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) is being actively developed for enhancing the user's driving convenience and safety. In addition, autonomous vehicles are being actively developed. As part of this effort, lamps for vehicle configured to output light in various ways reflecting as part of the ADAS are being actively developed.